


Side of the Demons

by raug



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug/pseuds/raug
Summary: Honestly I wrote this a long time ago for a joke, so of course I'm posting it. Just some Crowley x Moriarty... fluff I guess?





	Side of the Demons

Memories. They all came back to the suited man as he stepped onto the roof of St. Bart’s Hospital. Some of them were good and some were bad. This was the place where his nemesis, Sherlock, was supposed to die. Sherlock had faked his death, of course. They both had faked their death. He sat on the floor and smiled. He didn’t mind that Sherlock was still alive, it only made things fun again. He went through the occasion in his head again. His smile grew wider and wider until he remembered Sherlock returning, then his smile quickly turned into a frown. He threw his phone to the ground in rage and screamed.

“Angry doesn’t suit you, love.” He turned around to see Crowley. He smiled again.

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me.” He smiled again. It had been a while since he’d last seen the King of Hell.

“Sorry about that, darling, important business in Hell.” Crowley sat next to him and put his arm around Moriarty’s shoulders.

“At least you came back.” The psychopath leaned onto the demon’s shoulder.

“I always do.” He kissed his lover’s forehead. “Now what’s been troubling you, sweetheart?”

“Sherlock is alive.” The younger man pouted.

“And this upsets you?”

“Yes, I worked hard to kill him.”

“Well, love, technically he killed himself…”

“But I caused that!” Moriarty stood up and stared down at Crowley.

“Yes, you did.” He stood up as well. “Please calm down, love.”

“Don’t tell me what TO DO!” He shouted; pure rage etched onto his face. Crowley, unaffected by the sudden outburst, made two glasses of whiskey appear.

“Drink, love.” He handed the other glass to Moriarty. Moriarty reluctantly took the glass and drank.

“Sorry, I got a bit out of hand there.” The shorter one fixed his suit.

“It’s quite alright, darling.” The demon stepped closer. “Everything is alright.”

Crowley looked into Moriarty’s eyes, as if asking for permission. Moriarty’s smile was more than enough. Crowley leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Moriarty loved the taste of whiskey in Crowley’s mouth. Crowley pulled away and smirked.

“You know, love, you really aren’t on the side of the angels.” Crowley teased. Moriarty grinned and pulled Crowley back into the kiss.


End file.
